


Hope for Light

by Tonegawa Rie (TonegawaRie)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonegawaRie/pseuds/Tonegawa%20Rie
Summary: He sees her. She senses him. Somehow, they start to pay attention to each other, incidentally, on the same day. Shisui x Fem! Naruto. Medic! Fūinjutsu! Naruto.





	1. Light

 

The first time Shisui saw that long golden hair with sun making it glow from behind, he was all negative because he just activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and he was drowning in his despair.

He felt something inside him stir when he looked at the colour, the chakra that surrounds the hair, the owner of that hair. The aura of that person.

Light. Hope. Contentment.

He felt those emotions swirling as he felt his body went relaxed.

He smiled lightly and shunshined to the Hokage tower, ready to report his disaster of a mission.

Oddly, he found peace in that moment.

* * *

Naruto glanced behind her pausing from slurping noodles. She noticed a chakra signature of someone looking at her without any fear or anger or hatred, or any negative emotions for that matter. She was intrigued that the person looking at her was feeling too positive towards her that she clenched her fists and her eyes started to water.

It was hope and contentment she guessed. She recognized those emotions because she herself had those when she was given her own apartment, away from the matron's cold looks and mean treatment.

Because aside from Hokage no Jiichan, Teuchi-san and Ayame no Neechan, she never felt that positive emotions. And... she didn't feel the pity that Teuchi-san always have when he served her, the guilt the Hokage Jiichan have when he walked along with her in the village, or the doubt that Ayame no Neechan sometimes have.

Naruto wanted to know that person right away.

But she didn't want to in fear that was a fluke. Even though she was sure that was not.

But that didn't stop her from memorizing that chakra signature and remembered the date of her discover someone that might be her friend once she gathered her courage to approach him/her.

She didn't want to break the illusion of someone caring for her from distance.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

It's not stalking, she nodded to herself when she felt guilty of following an unknown person with her mind's eye. She just wanted to know the well-being of the person that made her feel... liked. It was different from her three precious people.

She was sure now that person was watching her like when she was out from her apartment.

No, that's not ANBU that Jii-chan made to watch her movements a few years ago. She was certain that the ANBU never felt that deeply for her.

Naruto was fairly certain that the person that seldom around her proximity was not a stalker though. Because that person never watched her longer than a minute, and she herself never looked at the chakra longer than five minutes, mostly.

Really, she wanted to approach that person. But no because that person is a ninja, and when she, while bored, comparing this person chakra to Jii-chan... she was shocked.

That person can be a Hokage! And she knew now that the person was a male because no female was that tall in this village, she concluded when she accidentally zoomed in too close when comparing that chakra to Jiichan.

So that was her motivation to starts training earlier than her fellow orphans and she started to visit the library almost every day and exercising every day until her body collapsed. Now that she was an academy student, she felt her goal closer than ever.

Naruto's dream/goal/ambition was to become Hokage when she was three years old. Because she wanted to be acknowledge by people, not ignored or looked at like she was scum. Hokage Jiichan was always noticed by people, and she wanted that.

She didn't train or anything before because she didn't have the motivation, or she was too busy searching for at least one person that made her feel liked.

She found it and now she would train to the best of her ability.

"Fear me, Konoha!" she began. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Your future Hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled while pointing at that person's chakra signature. It didn't even registered her mind that she might have exposed her skill in sensing chakra when she looked at the direction the person was sitting.

Well she never considered her skill in sensing a special ability anyway.

She cackled loudly, not acknowledging the ridiculous stares that the villagers now gave her. Knowing that the person was watching her now and she wanted to tell that person of her dream, she didn't care that she embarrassed herself to death by shouting it in the middle of the village while walking to the academy.

Naruto never noticed that she walked a little too fast after that.

* * *

Two years since Shisui noticed her. Although noticing that she was the village's Jinchuuriki, he didn't stop his somewhat irrational attachment to her. Frankly, he didn't want to stop. Even when he counted that it had been only seven years now since the Kyuubi attacked, and that made her eight years younger than him... he swore yet again that he wasn't a lolicon.

Shisui was fifteen and a newly made ANBU, obviously not interested in romance when he trained and trained without ever searching for romance. He never kissed anyone, and he never planned to like someone.

Because the safety of the village and his clan are always his top priority, his mind provided.

Without him noticing, he was drawn to her calming and bright chakra that he started following her when he was distracted from thoughts that frankly made him want to lurch forward and vomit.

When the pressure was too much, he remembered her hair, that smile and that bright calming chakra that was the symbol of peace for him.

He badly wanted to hear her talk to him. But that was absurd. She was the Jinchuuriki and he was an Uchiha. They couldn't be seen together, that would made the village restless and could possibly made the Uchiha use her for the plan if he was acquainted with her.

Because he have the Mangekyou Sharingan that their ancestor, Uchiha Madara use to control the Kyuubi.

He was content with knowing that if, no, when the coup's plan stopped he can see her every time he wanted.

"Fear me, Konoha! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Your future Hokage, dattebayo!"

Shisui frowned when he heard her. That reminded him, he didn't even know her name for two years for Shodaime's sake. Not everyone know her name, her whisker marks was the sign that she was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, but he should have known. He's an ANBU member so he could gather information with ease, especially with his skill in using Shunshin undetected; so why wouldn't he, after all this time, not searching for her name or any information of her? He didn't know,  _or he didn't want to know_.

Naruto, huh. Not a feminine name that the Uchiha Clan would give to their daughters, but it's unique in his opinion. And just now, future Hokage? Wow, he knew her dream or ambition now. That made him grin and his stomach bubbled with an unknown feeling.

... wait.

She was pointing towards his direction...and her eyes stared directly at his eyes when she said that.

Shisui badly wanted that to be a coincidence.

Because for the past two years he never suppressed his chakra when watching her and if she was a sensor, a skilled one or not, she might noticed him watching her and and and-

Shisui's brain can't compute anymore so he shunshined to his apartment.

 _Stupid,_  he thought.  _You're a Jounin! Get a hold of yourself!_

Shisui collapsed to his bed when he arrived. He buried his face and seriously wanted to crawl to the deepest hole the Iwagakure made in the last war.

Suddenly, he felt a disturbance of chakra in his room and stood up abruptly with narrowed eyes when he saw the mask the person wore.

_Ne's ANBU?_

"Uchiha Shisui, Danzou-sama requested your presence at the old amaterasu temple."

Shisui nodded. The ANBU disappear.

Shisui clenched his eyes.

 _It's time_.

He opened them and used his personal Shunshin no Jutsu to reach his destination.

* * *

**Author's Note: I posted this on fanfiction.net too.**

 


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it began.

Shisui cursed his stupidity the moment he saw his sharingan entered Danzou's right eye. He wanted to take it back right away, but the pain and shock prevented him from using Shunshin to snatch back his own eyes from Danzou's eye socket.

"Give me the other one."

The moment he heard that he started a chain of hand seals.

 _Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Fire Ball Technique)_ Shisui shouted inside his mind, adrenaline backing him up.

It took four Ne 'root' members to spew  _Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet)_ to match the large fireball.

Shisui took no chances as he rapidly using Shunshin to escape.

 _Without a hand seal_.

He finally pulled it off.

* * *

Shisui panted as he stopped to rest a bit; low on chakra and in pain. He managed to use  _Susano'o_  with only his left eye to knock out his pursuers. Thankfully, the adrenaline loosened the pain in his right eye and he still can think clearly to make a hasty plan that will lead him to his demise, but he felt better knowing that it was either this or making Danzou too powerful. He knew now that Danzou was dangerous, and that he regretted the trust that he gave naturally before. He was too naive. Danzou only cared of the village, and that was actually a problem. A village can't flourish if the citizens are not considered. Apparently Danzou didn't care the people living inside the village, he only cared about the village's standing.

Shisui felt a chakra signature below the tree that he occupied and it took a lot of control not to start apologizing to death to his distant cousin.

He failed. He failed his cousin, best friend, and a younger brother figure when he let Danzou took his eye. He failed his cute cousin. He failed his Hokage. He failed the village. He failed the clan. He failed... Naruto.

He didn't want to think about Naruto at all right now.

Shisui shook his head as he called out to Itachi and started to lead them both to the Naka River.

"It seems that the coup can't be stopped," Shisui began with his thoughts all scrambled up. "If Konoha breaks out in a civil war, other countries will attack. It will be a full scale war. I was going to use Kotoamatsukami to stop the coup, but Danzou took my right eye," he looked over his shoulder, showing his empty, bleeding right eye, "he doesn't trust me."

Shisui noticed that Itachi's chakra went haywire with surprise and a barely detected anger that even he, an average sensor could feel, but he continued.

"Regardless of the method, Danzou wanted to protect the village in his own way. He's probably targeting my left eye too," Shisui steeled his resolve and smiled. "But before that, I will give you my eye."

Shisui didn't even flinch a bit when he took his own eye from his eye socket. He guessed that he got used to the pain. And the feeling of his impending death maybe made him a little numb.

"I can only entrust this to my best friend," He presented his own eye as he faced Itachi. He can't see anything, but he kept smiling but inside he was frustrated at his situation. "Please protect the village and the Uchiha name."

Shisui heard a crow approaching him and take his eye from his hand. He was inwardly glad that he can hear the crow for the last time.

"I accept it. What will you do now?" Itachi asked his best friend, as his eyes take the form of the advanced three tomoe Sharingan. Itachi felt something amiss when he finally noticed that behind Shisui was a cliff and below was the Naka River that was famous for its depth.

"If I die, surely several circumstances will change."  _Will they? One can only hope_. "I've already leave a note behind."

Itachi finally realized what that meant, and shouted as he saw his best friend nearing the edge of the cliff, "Wait, Shisui!"

"Don't stop me, Itachi."  _He meant it._

He jumped with a smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto woke up abruptly from her afternoon nap. Today was her birthday; October tenth, so everybody was busy mourning for the death by performing rituals and festivals that she can't join. Usually, when it was her birthday she would sleep all day long to avoid the urge to see the festivals. But, somehow today was different.

Naruto can't help but searching for the calm chakra that she always search at least once every three days, because she can't always feel it close that when she wanted feel it she resorted to search it with her mind eye, and that took every ounce of concentration that she have because of how difficult it was for her to sit still.

It was almost dark outside, she noticed as she used her sensing technique.

 _Everyone was enjoying the festival_ , she thought grimly. She shook her head and continuing her search.

There! At the old temple a little on the edge of the village. She sighed in relief when she took notice that the chakra was fine and not disturbed at all. But when she was about to lose concentration she almost shrieked.

The person was just now being attacked. And judging by the situation, it was not a spar. A second later she felt that someone; she already memorize that chakra as dangerous, took the person's right eye forcefully. She seethed, mad when she felt the person was hurt but relieved a second later when she felt it escaping from that place by some technique that called Shunshin.

Naruto hurriedly went to grab her backpack, filled with scrolls and Fuuinjutsu equipment. She hastily grabbed a medical kit that she made by copying the medic at the hospital, and she went outside via window.

She didn't care about anything else right now. That chakra was in danger, she would go to hell and retrieve the person back safely; Naruto quietly promised to herself.

* * *

Itachi was shell-shocked. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to.

His best friend, his cousin just killed himself because some village elder didn't trust an obviously loyal shinobi. Uchiha Shisui was even more loyal to the village than the clan. It was illogical of the elder.

 _Why?_  he screamed inside as he crushed the wish to join Shisui when he remembered he have his little brother still breathing and  _alive_.  _Why did it turned out like this?_

He noticed that his eyes were bleeding.

He knew that he just awoken the Mangekyou Sharingan.

 _Shisui, did you planned this?_  Itachi stared down at the cliff and stood up slowly, dazed. He was in despair, because of that he didn't notice that a person leap off of the cliff the moment he turned his back on it.

Itachi resolved his will to meet the Sandaime to discuss this event.

* * *

Naruto gritted her teeth. She ran as fast as she could, but she was no match to the speed of the infamous Konoha no Shunshin, Uchiha Shisui.

 _Idiot!_ she shouted inwardly as she feel the chakra was nearing a cliff and jumped off of it.  _No! No, no, no, dammit!_

Naruto noticed that another chakra was present near the cliff. She didn't want to be noticed by that other person that let the person she liked (she admitted it in her head) die via suicide. She wanted to beat him (she was sure it was a him even though he have long hair) senseless. But no, her priority was to give life again to that dimmed chakra that starting to drown. Naka River was exceptionally deep that nobody knows how deep it was, so when someone was drown until they reach to the bottom, no one can retrieve the body. Not even the Shodaime know how deep it was even when he attempted to measure it by growing trees from the bottom of the river to the surface. It was at least 350 meters deep, the Shodaime reported.

Naruto started to pump chakra to her legs so she can be fast enough to reach that person before it was out of her reach.

She was not afraid to die when she jumped.

As she was nearing the water's surface she used her chakra chains to stabilized her fall by attaching them to the either side of the cliff.

"Ugh!" She felt the wind knocked out of her. She felt dizzy but she endured it.

Once she stopped falling to her own death, she let herself entered the water. Naruto was thankful that the academy teach their students how to swim, as she dived deeper and deeper. She swam for ten minutes. It was starting to hurt because her lungs felt like it was burned, as she focused on the chakra to bring him out.

She smiled widely as she felt her hand caught the guy's collar. She tugged hard with all her strength.

Naruto didn't know it that time, that the Kyuubi saved her from having her lungs exploded by covering her in his chakra.

(And by extension, a poison from poisonous insects is no match to the exposure of the incredibly potent chakra, saved the poisoned and suicidal shinobi that Naruto had jump over a cliff in order to save. Of course no one will know that Kurama contributed to the shinobi's survival.)

 **"Be thankful, brat,"** Kurama growled inside his prison, before he went to continue his peaceful slumber. 

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen; Sandaime Hokage was in his office, stamping paperwork upon paperwork as his advisors chuckled to themselves.

"Where's Danzou?" He asked the two.

Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura stared at each other and chuckled to themselves, seemingly had an inside joke they could only understand. 

"Nowhere, Hiruzen. Nowhere."

Now Hiruzen was worried. There's a growing dread in the pit of his stomach. But he ignored it in favor of staying civil to his advisors.

Out of the blue, in his front of him was Uchiha Itachi, kneeling before him.

"Uchiha Shisui is dead."

Hiruzen felt like storming to the village not so secret base that was in underground Konoha and demanded explanation, no matter outrageous it was. But he can't. He didn't have any evidence.

"Meet us at the usual room tomorrow," he said to the boy.

Itachi nodded and vanished from sight.

Hiruzen wanted to know his best friend's reaction before taking any action towards him.

He was not naive. Not one bit.

* * *

**Author's note: To be continued! I hope I can update more. See you!**


	3. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui didn't expect to wake up again.

Naruto kept her eyes from blinking too much as she watched the person she saved sleep. She still cannot believe the state he was in when she successfully pulled him out of the river. 

* * *

 

.

.

.

Naruto gasped for air as she exited the river. She dragged the guy to the shore and started to examined him.

A teenager, between fifteen to eighteen. Short wavy spiky hair held back by black Konoha hitai-ate (forehead protector). Empty, bleeding eye sockets. Cracked back, ribs, and skull. Internal bleeding from the way blood seeped out from his mouth.

Naruto clenched her eyes shut, seemingly distraught. She opened them a second later, determined to fix whatever the hell this was.

She took a deep breathe and started a sequence of hand seals for the  _Shousen Jutsu_  or mystical palm technique.

She can do this. She perfected her chakra control every night, since two years ago when she concluded that her control was not that good (it was horrible but she didn't acknowledge that). Since she observed the people at the hospital, she wanted the ability to almost heal anything. No, heal  _everything._ In order to do that, she needed an almost perfect chakra control.

As she scan her patient (the very first human patient, as she usually practiced with her dinner; namely fish) her mind was searching for the answer to  _regenerate_ his eyes back. Not transplantation, no. Regenerating it back.

She knew there was no impossible thing ever in this world. But as she healing him she doubted she can made his eyes... regrow somehow.

Then an idea occurred to her when she glanced at her wet but not drenched backpack (it's waterproof) that was filled with her training scrolls.

Fuuinjutsu.

She can do it.  _She can do it._ She heard somewhere that Tsunade no Sannin can regrow her own severed hand, so why can't she?

As she spend the first hour healing his internal bleeding, broken bones, and restarted his heart several times, she thought up the formula to regrow such delicate organ from scratch... no, not from scratch. She can use some of the eye tissue and blood that she was certain behind that empty lids.

 _I'm seven_ , she thought while she tried hard not to cry,  _Why am I doing this? I must be sleeping now instead of doing what the doctors do in the hospital. I'm grateful I spent the time I can to observe them rather than do the pranks that I knew would be useless in this kind of situation... Well, awesome pranks reserved for the future, I guess._

Her lips twitched as she remembered the particular incident where she accidentally witnessed a giant seal appeared on her stomach whenever she used chakra.

"Who am I kidding? I'm not normal, right?" Naruto asked herself. She sighed and then she stopped abruptly. His heart had stopped beating again.

Naruto pushed his chest again and again with her hands coated in lighting chakra. Finally after two minutes it started to beat again. It must be the shock the body experience, she concluded. Because there was nothing wrong with the guy aside from the missing eyes and a still broken nose that she still yet attended because a broken skull and spine was more important than a broken nose. On that note, the brain was the most important too.

She noted when she brought him back from critical state; as she gently took out his shirt because it was cold and she brought a warm blanket and that shirt was wet, even though it's made of a water proof material, the giant Uchiwa symbol on the back of his shirt.

Naruto expected this, really. But this was still a shock to her like it slapped her face. The one clan who she never saw its members because they avoided her to death except the one that was in her class (and this guy now), because they cannot not be near her (she knew why but choose to not indulge in that). The one clan that has its own compound on the far outskirt of the village since the Kyuubi's Attack, and almost every night since one year ago exuded so much negative emotions that she was always uncomfortable sleeping because she always expected  _something_ from them ever since the discovery that she found three months ago.

Well that explains why this Uchiha guy never approach her even with his interest in her. And also there's an unique chakra in his eyes that the other members don't have. Even though his eyes were gone, the chakra still exists.

Naruto suddenly get a feel of what kind of person this guy was.

She smiled softly as she come up with a plan.

She was going to protect him.

* * *

Naruto kept her voice down as she grumbled and scratched her head while her eyes stared at the giant seal she managed to make for under two hours. She was missing something. She already made calculation for the size of eyeballs, the genetic make-up, the blood she took from the guy, etc and now she was designing the seal to create the eyeballs. She just don't want to screw this up, so she waited until this guy was awake to ask his opinion about it because, duh, it's his eyes. She didn't want to further screw up his already screwed up... eyes situation.

Naruto yawned. She was sleepy. She didn't sleep at all because she was too worried to even think of sleep, and she spent almost half of her chakra healing that guy. A good medic might be only spent a half of what she had spent to heal, but she was not a good medic. Converting her chakra to healing chakra was hard enough. To maintain her chakra that way for more than an hour was too damn hard.

As she stared at her seal design, she mulled the design over and over again until something clicked inside her head. She remembered something from the books that she had read. Somewhere, she read that yang chakra was life and that yin was the imagination... So, if she give the seal the yin chakra and make it imagine the guy's eyeballs... and breathe life to it... It might have worked.

The problem was she didn't know how to separate the two energy to feed the seal with. She sighed tiredly.

Too much thinking was not her style, she decided as she felt her head ached. She was not a genius, she just worked hard to cram information upon information that was related to her interest into her head. She considered herself as a hard worker. On an unrelated note,  _s_ _he can't even produce a perfect bunshin yet._

She just have to wait for the guy to wake up and hopefully the guy know how to separate his chakra into yang and yin and help her in this.

Oh yeah, that reminded her. She have to conceal the guy's chakra and smell to hide him from the bad guys.

Thankfully, she had kept her pocket dimension seal in her backpack.

Hey, better safe than sorry, right?

* * *

Nara Shikamaru was just enjoying his nap when he noticed that a chalk made its way to his head.

"Nara Shikamaru! Do your test instead of snoozing off!"

Shikamaru mumbled a 'yes' and lazily stared down at the test.

 _Nope. Not going to graduate early, just nope_ , he thought when he noticed that the test was too advanced for this class. He thought that this might be his mother requesting it to the teachers to make him a little less lazy. Troublesome.

Sarutobi Asuma face-palmed when he saw the boy went back to sleep. He didn't know how that Academy Teacher roped him to do this, he was seriously regretting ever made a bet. Ever.

"Nara Shikamaru! Detention after class if you don't do your test!"

Shikamaru froze. No, not that either. He didn't want to face his mother's wrath when she knew that he didn't do the test automatically flunked it  _and_  got a detention. No, just no.

He hurriedly write his answers.

* * *

Shisui thought he was in heaven when he heard her voice.

"Oh, you're awake!" The voice exclaimed. "Hey, hey, can you separate your chakra into yang and yin?"

He must be in heaven. Or something. Because he was damn sure that he just killed himself off by jumping off a cliff (the place where Itachi and him trained and played when they were little, he chuckled, ironic). Nevertheless, he nodded because he can separate his chakra into yang and yin. He practiced that whenever he can, he was more adept at Yin though.  _Wait, can dead people use chakra?_

He nodded at the direction of the voice despite his doubt.

"Great! Gimme some!" As he heard the voice approach him. "Please insert yin chakra into this seal." He felt a hand grabbed his hand and guided it to a paper. He complied without protest. "And... yang chakra into this seal!" He did just that with little difficulty because he rarely practiced with his yang chakra.

"Wow you're awesome, ttebayo!" The voice exuberantly said. "Teach me when you're healthy, will ya?"

_What? What's going on? That voice sounded like Naruto..._

Shisui came to a realization and voiced his conclusion.

"Uzumaki Naruto...?"

"Yes? How do you know- oh," the voice- Naruto, coughed. "I kinda told you, didn't I?" Naruto said, sheepishly. "By the way, what's your name?"

If Shisui could blink, he would do that now. He felt his body lying flat on the ground, his wasn't wearing his shirt, and a blanket covering him. He wasn't dead?

"My name is Uchiha Shisui." He slowly started to sit up while holding his side. He can't see a thing, but he can sense chakra, so he can tell that he was safe here, even if he didn't know where he was.

"Oh, great! Nice to meet you. Shisui-san!" Naruto chirped, voice full of cheerfulness.

"Where am I?" He managed to croak out his question, despite his ragged breath because he was too quick when he got up. "Why am I not dead?"

Naruto was silent and then said, "Well, I saved you." It was muttered under her breathe, but Shisui's ears easily picked it up.

"Huh?" he voiced his confusion. "Why?" he muttered, his voice subdued.

"I don't want you to die, obviously!" Naruto stated, hotly. "I'm sorry if I was selfish, but I can't let someone die on my watch!"

Shisui hummed uncomfortably as he shifted to the side. "On your watch...? Did you... see it?" He leaned to a wall behind him. He didn't want to talk about his supposed 'suicide' but... Naruto here said she saved him. He owed her even though he didn't want to be saved. He even told Itachi not to stop him.

Naruto blinked and elaborated, "no... erm, I can feel your chakra?" she said, hesitantly, like she was testing the water. "That's why I know that you're... in danger... I guess?" She sounded unsure, even to herself.

"Oh." Shisui didn't know what to say to that. He was sore, blind, and exhausted beyond belief. And now his object of affection (he denied that part) was in front of him and saved him from his death. What he was supposed to say?

Silence.

"So, you're Uchiha Shisui, right? That means," Naruto cleared her throat trying to clear out the awkward atmosphere too, "you're Shunshin no Shisui?" Shisui gave a quiet hum, too exhausted to answer properly. Naruto took that as a 'yes' and asked him again to avoid silence. "You're super fast?" Shisui hummed again. "Oh, um, like the Yondaime Hokage?"'

"Yeah," Shisui was contemplating his fifteen years of life while he replied, "actually, I idolized Nidaime and Yondaime a bit back when I was in the academy... so I want to be as fast and strong like them."

"So...you want to be Hokage?" Naruto's tone was serious, so unlike the time where she screamed that she will be a Hokage in the middle of the village. Nonetheless, Shisui never interacted with her directly, so he took a note that a girl as young as she was could sound like a miniature adult. 

"No? Maybe? I don't know," Shisui didn't know why he kept answering her questions, "I never thought about that." Honestly, since he could remember, the village's safety to him was first, and everything else was second. Did that mean he want to be Hokage? He seriously didn't know.

"Well, you can be the Hokage and stop the coup, you know. You stopped Kirigakure from attacking the village, right? Just like the Yondaime with Iwagakure! I'm sure that Hokage-Jiichan will consider it, dattebayo."

Shisui's entire body went numb.

"What?" He can't believe his own ears. They were not taken out like his eyes, right? "What did you say?" His hands trembled. Because, because Naruto  _knew_. The light knowing something so dark, how?

Naruto's expression was grim while she explained how she knew of the Uchiha's coup d'etat.

* * *

Naruto knew of the coup that the Uchiha clan planned. How can't she? Whenever she checked Shisui's chakra he was distressed but fine whenever he was under the Uchiha's Naka Shrine. And he was always surrounded by his clan members that always exuded hostility so powerful that she almost thought they would fight each other to death under that shrine.

It was that what made her realize that her ability was not normal. Because people didn't notice it like she do (she grimaced inwardly, because it was another evidence of her being not normal other than the giant seal on her stomach).

Naruto was a curious child by nature. One day, approximately three months ago, when she had enough not knowing what's going on that she went there in plain midday (because the meeting was always at night, and of course she suppressed her chakra completely) and placed a seal that can enable her to eavesdrop on their conversations. The meeting room was under the seventh tatami mat, and she placed the seal at the back of the tatami and made it invincible because she didn't want their Sharingan to find it. If they find it, it will be bad, Naruto's instinct told her.  _It wasn't a prank that was designed to catch someone's attention._

What she found that night was something that speak a lot of the village and the Uchiha clan. She was pale the entire time she heard their screams of taking over the village, what was originally theirs and all that. She found in all of that, only two chakra signatures were not excited, angry or eager. One was the person that have interest in her, namely Uchiha Shisui, and the other one was unknown. Possibly Shisui's friend or something, as they liked to spar and training together a lot (she swore to herself that she wasn't a stalker and never going to be one).

Naruto was conflicted. She managed to know one of the village's propaganda, and she was overwhelmed by it, so much that she skipped the academy that day. By all means, she was seven, and even though she wanted to think of the Uchiha clan as evil (excluding Shisui and his friend) with their plan to take over the village, which can cause a civil war, she knew the village was in the wrong too (she was feared and hated by the villagers after all, of course she can think of the scenario where the village discriminate the Uchiha like they do to her or something like that).

So she told Hokage-Jiichan when she was too stressed over it.

Apparently the Sandaime already knew about the coup when she informed him while he visited her apartment. Jiichan said not to worry and not to tell anyone, but she still worry because their hostility was still there as plain as day for her to feel it. It was that day when Jiichan said that her ability was similar (but not quite the same) to one of his teacher that she asked him if his teacher was related to her.

"Yes. Her name was Uzumaki Mito. She was Shodaime-sama's wife."

She was so surprised by Jiichan's reply she didn't ask anything else.

As she told all of this to Shisui, she noticed that his chakra radiated his many emotions, but the primary one was fear. Why did he feel fear? Oddly, while wanting to know the answer to that, Naruto didn't want to ask him, so she asked a different question than the one she had in mind. 

"Shisui-san? Are you okay?" Naruto wanted to slap herself when she asked this. Of course he was not okay, judging by his chakra going crazy flips and all that.

Shisui nodded stiffly, still not acknowledging that she knew about the dark side of the village. The one information that he didn't want to spread to anyone other than Sandaime-sama and his... advisors (he mentally removed Danzou from the list of his 'trusted people'), was known to this girl. If he can erase her memory of knowing now, he would do it in a heart beat, unethical or not. He was  _that_  irrational, he could acknowledge that about himself. 

Naruto huffed when she find him still in denial and scooted closer to Shisui. She scanned him with medical chakra to ease his physical and mental energy and in case there was something wrong. Finding nothing was wrong, she asked him with all the seriousness a seven year old can possess.

"Will you accept my help, Shisui-san?"


	4. Fire Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone ratted out Danzou and has proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Shisui: 14 years old and 11 months (will turn 15 in October 19th)
> 
> Uzumaki Naruto: 7 years old (just turned 7 in October 10th)
> 
> Uchiha Itachi: 12 years old (June 9th)
> 
> Sarutobi Hiruzen: 63 years old (February 8th)

"Hokage-jiichan."

Naruto stared at Hiruzen intensely as she closed the door behind her.

"What brings you here, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked as he looked up from his paper work. "You have academy at 9 to attend to, right?"

"I will be at the academy today, Jiichan. I promise. But... I know this sounds weird." Naruto took a deep breath and slowly signed 'I have my stalker with me' with the Konoha ANBU sign language that  _someone_  taught her just before she came here.

Hiruzen halted his thought process and narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, where do you learn that?" Hiruzen asked, rigidly. Inside he was in shock by the knowledge that Naruto knew ANBU sign language and the meaning of said ANBU sign language that Naruto just did. Hiruzen knew who Naruto stalker was and the fact that he was dead.

Naruto closed her eyes, concentrating. She can feel and 'see' at least four people; the Hokage Guard Platoon, and one that was not either an official ANBU nor the Hokage Guard Platoon judging by the seal in his tongue. She grimaced.

"Can we talk in private, Jii-chan?" Naruto grinned uneasily, as she continued. "I have something cool to show you!"

Naruto's eyes flickered lightly to the roof as she signed 'Uchiha'.

Hiruzen's caught the meaning and with a hand seal, he activated a seal that was meant to make a barrier around the room, making it temporarily safe from prying ears and eyes.

Naruto still can feel the Ne ANBU there, so she made a rat hand seal to activate her own seal to doubled the privacy.

Hiruzen knew about her prowess in Fuuinjutsu, he was the one who introduce it to her after all, but he was impressed at how everything outside the barrier was black and devoid of chakra. It meant that either outside and inside can feel, see, nor feel chakra at all.

"So, jiichan," Naruto shifted her feet, "you know Uchiha Shisui is... my observer, right?"

Hiruzen nodded, he motioned Naruto to continue when he saw Naruto hesitating.

"Um, you know that I know of the coup d'etat, right? Well, I kinda have a suggestion dattebayo." Naruto took a deep breath. "Why not make one of the Uchiha your successor? A... trustworthy one, that is."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "Naruto-kun, what you're saying is; I need to make one of the Uchiha the Godaime?" Naruto nodded. "That's impossible, Naruto-kun. All the adults in the Uchiha Clan supported my fall, and I can't just give them the 'easy' way to control the village by making one of them the Godaime."

Naruto pouted and said, "Jii-chan, that's why I said 'Uchiha Shisui' earlier."

Hiruzen widened his eyes, "What are you saying, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen leaned back to his chair with a pained expression etched on his face, the image of his old friend's grandson on the back of his mind. "I have a report from one of the Uchiha Clan that he was... deceased."

"No, he's not. He's alive."

Naruto rummaged her backpack and took out a big scroll. She opened them, bit her thumb and smeared some blood on the scroll did the rat hand-seal.

Suddenly, in front of Hiruzen, stood Uchiha Shisui, with his eyes closed and a wariness etched on his face.

Shisui took a deep breathe and kneeled.

"Sandaime-sama."

Hiruzen stood up, alarmed but a look of understanding dawned in his eyes as he stared intently at his subordinate.

"Report," Hiruzen commanded. He figured that if the Shisui in front of him was real, Naruto was in too deep with this whole thing. Whatever Shisui would say to him, Naruto would have a clearance just because she somehow have Uchiha Shisui with her.

"Uchiha Shisui, registration number 011632. I was going to use Kotoamatsukami, before  _Danzou_ ," Shisui didn't bother to hide his contempt by not using any honorific and stressed the name but still had the pang of sadness as the elder was his grandfather's teammate, "took my right eye."

With that, Hiruzen's belief that Danzou can be redeemed was crushed to pieces.

* * *

Itachi was forced to calm his nerves with eating dango,  _dango_ , at the Naka River's dock. He was supposed to be planning something, anything. Yet, he didn't find the will to think or do anything right now.

As he ate, he noticed a crow approaching from the distance. He almost lost his balance when it was in front of him.

Shisui's eye was gone.

His stomach clenched tightly, as he grabbed a letter that was tied to the crow's foot and read the letter carefully.

_Hi, Itachi_

_It seems I can't leave all of this to you. After all, this is too much, even for you, I'm sure. I'm sorry if I hurt you because of it. I decide to live to see the day when the Uchiha name cleared. I will help you, so don't go around and do everything by yourself, alright? I promise I will contact you again later._

_Shisui, your friend_

Itachi burned the letter to ash as soon as he finished reading.

He quietly cried while holding his half-eaten dango.

* * *

Naruto scowled. She did have an inkling as to why the villagers ignored her existence to the best to their ability or fear her to death, but this was ridiculous.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a test yesterday, sensei?" Naruto forced herself to speak calmly. "I didn't know because yesterday was October 10th, and that was a national holiday."

Tashiro was trying his best to ignore what was in front of him. But he gave up when Naruto didn't move at all from her position.

"I informed the class. It's your fault if you didn't attend said class."

"Please let me take the supplementary test!"

"I told you, I don't have time for it."

Naruto gritted her teeth, holding in the contempt when she heard his cold tone. She already flunked the test? Just like that?

"Can you make her take the supplementary test?"

Tashiro stood up as he glared at the newcomer.

"Iruka, what are you-"

"Tashiro, please consider."

Naruto glanced at Tashiro and Iruka. They seem to be communicating with hand signs.

"Fine! Why don't you test her then?" With that, Tashiro stormed out of the office.

Iruka sighed as he looked at Naruto.

"Do you like ramen?"

Naruto's eyes brightened.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe that Iruka-sensei was a very generous person. He bought her 5 bowls of miso ramen! That was almost the amount Jii-chan always bought for her when they were eating together at Ichiraku. She found her favorite teacher today.

Naruto shook her head as she stared at the orange sky. It was by this time that she woke up and prepared to save Shisui yesterday.

"Oh, crap!"

Naruto almost forgotten that she left Shisui at her apartment with nothing but cup ramen in the cupboard and milk in her fridge. She had to go shopping then.

She processed to buy the ingredients to make miso soup, tamagoyaki, and onigiri. Nothing fancy because she was broke this month.

"I'm home." She entered her apartment, her stomach doing flip-flop as she placed her sandals at the genkan (entrance hall).

"Welcome home, Naruto. Oh, you bought some food, I take it?"

Shisui was sitting at her bed with only his left eye opened. She knew he can't open his right eye, yet, because of a certain elder, but his midnight colored eye made her stomach felt like butterflies.

Naruto nodded with a watery smile. She was going to cry when she heard the 'okaeri' from Shisui. No one ever welcomed her home from her own apartment. Certainly, this was a first to her.

"Well, let's eat! Or... are you going to cook?" Shisui asked Naruto with playful tone. "I hope you're a good cook if you were."

Naruto walked to the kitchen with a dark aura as she shouted, "Of course I am!"

Shisui laughed as he offered his help.

* * *

Hiruzen sagged his shoulders as he stared outside of the window. He was waiting for Jiraiya to come and help him. Danzou was too dangerous for him to handle. He called Jiraiya, even Tsunade he called back by threatening to make her a nuke-nin and being hunted for the rest of her life.

His priority was to not endanger the Konoha Population. After that, he was going to rip Shisui's eye from Danzou with the help from Jiraiya and Tsunade.

He was going to show Danzou why it was a bad idea to went about from under the Hokage's nose.

But only for today, he was going to mourn for the old Danzou that he befriended a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: To be continued! I hope you guys enjoyed it~ If not, well, okay. I know this story isn't for everyone. Sometimes I think that this story plot itself was absurd, but well... hey, this is fanfiction. I can make Naruto barf dragons for all I care (lol)


End file.
